Misguided Darken Destiny
by Ika11
Summary: The side of good and evil is no set on stone. What happens if the Charmed Ones destiny is changed? Evil is powerful and so are the sisters...A Power of Four story.


The sky above San Francisco was blue and cloudless. The wind blew warm and soft like a comforting blanket on a cold night. The streets and hills were crowded with tourists making their way up and down the many attractions as natives walked among them hurriedly with the purpose of getting from point A to point B as fast as possible. Prescott Street was no different but it was the children who filled up the street with play and laughter.

A tall figure leaning on a maple tree hidden by the shade looked upon as three girls chased each other on the sidewalk right in front of the big red Victorian house. Suddenly, his handsome features turned into a sneer watching as a young woman stood on the second step smiling down at the girls with a toddler cheerfully clapping and laughing on her protecting arms.

As he observed the interaction of the girls with their mother, his anger started bubbling up as he made the move to step out of the shadows but stopped himself short. He knew that it was not the time as he once again watched and waited. His dark brown eyes narrowed sharply as a furious growl came deep from within when he spotted a man coming out of the house to join the woman while catching the toddler as the latter jumped joyfully at him. Shaking his head as if trying to clear it of the scene knowing that his mind would not allow him to, he breathed deeply and fast. He realized right then that all the time he spent trying to forget and bury the feelings for the young woman had been fruitless; the jealousy and rage he was now feeling meant only one thing. He was still very much in love. He looked at the tall and average man whose arm was wrapped around his ex-wife and knew that he was to pay for the pain that man had put him through when not only he stole her heart and affections, but gave her another daughter, the fruit of her betrayal.

The fact that the woman right across the street was a witch did not concern him in the least, since after all he was very familiar to the world of magic, most importantly dark magic. He, himself, was a powerful warlock whose main purpose was to tip the scales on favor of dark magic by murdering good witches like Patricia Halliwell.

His thoughts turned inward as memories upon memories of past manifested themselves as a part of his subconscious crossed the threshold into his mind. He could not have predicted, or his superiors, that his heart was to be placed in the hands of a witch; in Patricia's hands. The feelings that assaulted him upon laying his eyes on his target for the first time were beyond comprehension. Victor Bennett had never known about love as part of his being, but his target had turned the tables on him wakening his half-human side and keeping the latter as the captain of his being for some time. Yet, the boat was headed for destruction as his darkness took firm grasp of his life by the hand of his superiors, the Triad.

Instinct pulled him rapidly of his daydreaming state as he felt a presence, yet he did not feel any threat after all he knew it was one of many of the brotherhood whom stood behind him

"The moment will come, brother" the shorter man placed a hand on Victor's shoulder "Destiny will detour in our favor"

"And if not, I'll make it so" Victor whisper a growl "Only then, I'll have what is so rightfully mine"

He, then, let a ghost of a smile slipped from his lips at the prospect of putting his plan in motion. Yet he knew that patience was the key to his success as he stepped slowly and secretly stepped up the ladder of The Brotherwood. Victor was more than sure that his brothers had no idea what it was coming, what was about to hit them as he knew that their time and powers were coming to an end. He's gained powerful allies as well as powers that had now turned him in something more than a mere warlock. As he shimmed with a nod to his comrade, he made a vowed to himself in which his daughters, The Charmed Ones, were going to be his one and for all.

The dark wooded figure reappeared on one of the many chambers of the underworld and walked toward where his now loyal advisor was. He had found the lower but interestingly enough powerful minion on the wasteland as Victor sought for more power. It'd had been there in the wasteland after Patricia Halliwell had vanquished him that he found the epiphany of his salvation and in his twisted mind that of his daughters.

The small scarred creature looked up and bowed "How can I be of service master?"  
"I want to put the plan in motion" Victor paced in front of him "I found the answer to what to do with the half-whitelighter child?" he turned to his loyal minion as his yellow eyes lighted up in curiosity "She part of them, of their power. I was wrong to think of her as a weakness" he stopped in the middle of the cave "That child is the ring of the triquetra. With her, the prophesy is completed"

The small minion's eyes widened "The power of four"

Victor's smile was devious "The infamous Power of Four is that of my daughters and their bastard half sister" 

A year later

Victor walked up the front steps of the Halliwell manor, each stepped taken with the complete feeling of triumph at the fact that now his daughters were on his custody. Seeing the girls as he stepped through the threshold of the door, he saw in his mind eye that the darkness of their destiny had begun. Thinking a while back, after Patty died, Penny had been responsible for her granddaughters that was until Victor's personal assassin had left him to care of the Halliwell sister and in fact of the Power of Four.

Through their childhood and teenage years, the Halliwell sisters were taught to use their power for evil at the hands of their father whose methods well guided but some full of punishment and painful experiences. Even though for the rest of the world, the Halliwell sisters had a normal and happy childhood, the truth was hidden in the walls of the underworld in where the girls had to learn through pain and punishments the right ways to be nothing but evil.

Finally, after many years of trainings, fights and battles to gain power, Victor Bennett had succeeded, the Halliwell sisters were unstoppable even to the all mighty Source who was defeated easily by their hand but still taking with him the starter of everything, their father. Then it was done, his throne was taken and the prophesy had began. Yet, it was Prue and Piper the ones who shared the honor of the throne while Phoebe and Paige ruled at their side. 


End file.
